Trick or Treat Robin Style
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Halloween was not something nice and fun in Gotham. Or maybe it was, Dick thought as he watched people walking down on the streets, moving from building to building in little groups. Little splashes of color against the gray and dark streets, and the faint sound of childish laughter reaching him even up here on the rooftop.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any of its characters. Big surprise there.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Title: Trick or Treat Robin Style.**

Batman and Robin were perched atop an old building in the Narrows, cloaked by shadows as the cold October wind picked up, making their capes flutter.

It was Halloween night and Scarecrow was on the loose. Because of course he was.

Crane had been lying low since he escaped from Arkham two months ago, and even though they had doubled their efforts to catch him the closest they came to this date they still hadn't found him. What they did find was information that pointed to the fact whatever Crane had planned for tonight was going to happen in the Narrows, so here they were. Waiting and watching.

Alfred was back in the cave keeping an eye on the surveillance cameras while B was listening to the police scanner as he looked down at the streets.

Like every Halloween night, Gordon had deployed a large number of officers on the street to keep things under control, not only because of Scarecrow or whatever big name was on the loose but also because of petty criminals who used the opportunity to commit all kinds of crimes.

Halloween was not something nice and fun in Gotham.

Or maybe it was, Dick thought as he watched people walking down on the streets, moving from building to building in little groups. Little splashes of color against the gray and dark streets, and the faint sound of childish laughter reaching him even up here on the rooftop.

It wasn't something Dick had ever done. Put on a costume to go trick or treating.

Folks at the circus didn't follow the tradition and Bruce was too busy on Halloween nights to take him out. Gotham needed Batman, and Dick understood that. Alfred offered to take him, just like last year, but the truth was he'd rather be out here watching B's back and helping people. That was also the reason he refused to stay at the Manor and help Alfred hand out candy.

Still, he did ask the butler for something _special_ tonight.

"B?"

"Hmm."

"Can I go down there for a bit?"

That did make Batman turn to look at him. He didn't speak, but Dick saw the question clear on his face- or what he could see of it anyway. Though, at this point, he didn't need to see his face to know one of his eyebrows was arched behind the cowl.

"I wanna use what Alfred packed me tonight. I don't think it'll be a good idea to wait for later."

Batman remained silent for a moment.

"Pretty please?"

"Alright." Dick did a fist pump and didn't miss the way Bruce's lips twitched minutely. "Stay close, remain alert, and keep your comm on."

"Sir, yes, sir!" He did a proper two-finger salute. The boy could imagine Bruce rolling his eyes under the white lenses.

"There is a couple of boxes in the Batmobile too," Bruce added just before he turned away.

Dick's smile turned into a full grin. "You're the best, B! Thanks!"

He used his grapple gun to swing between building until he reached the street where they parked the Batmobile, landing there to get the bag with the boxes. It wasn't going to be easy to get back to the rooftop carrying the bag, but he was the Boy Wonder for a reason.

Besides, there was _no way_ he was going to ruin a grand entrance. He was a professional.

Once Dick was back on the rooftop, he stood at the edge for a moment before jumping down to land in the middle of the street with a somersault, shocked parents and awestruck children all around him.

"You're Robin!" A wide-eyed girl in a purple princess dress shouted. She was wearing an eyepatch and there was a cardboard sword in her hand.

"The one and only!" He replied with a grin. "And I came bearing gifts!"

A moment later he was swamped by kids in colorful costumes, more interested in being close to Robin and touching him than the candy and chocolate he had brought. The parents, on the other hand, were too busy holding up their phones and pointing them in his direction, though a couple did follow their children.

There weren't as many adults as he had expected, so either a lot of kids were out here on their own or each person was looking after a bunch of kids. Neither option was particularly turbing.

"I love you Robin!"

"You're the bestest hero ever!"

"You're so cool!"

"I dress up just like you!"

"Thank you for saving my Daddy!"

"I wanna be a hero like you!"

"Where's Batman?"

All the kids went silent, then, watching him with curious eyes. Dick couldn't hold back a grin. It didn't matter how dark and dangerous Bruce pretended to be, Gotham kids still loved the Bat.

"Oh! He's around here somewhere, keeping the bad guys away."

"Can we meet him?" A boy dressed up as, you guessed, Batman, asked straight away, quickly followed by shouts of agreement from the rest of the little mob.

Dick hesitated just for a moment before acting. He made sure to press the small button that would block any technological device within a few miles' radius before pressing a finger to his commlink.

"Come in, Robin."

"Hey, B. I've got some young fans right here super eager to meet you."

"Robin," Batman said in warning.

"Come one, B! You can come here and say hi real quickly and then we can be on our way." He paused. "You wouldn't want them to be sad tonight, would you?"

Silence was his only answer. That was good. It was very good.

"What do you say?" Dick asked the kids surrounding him. "You wanna met the Batman?"

The chorus of enthusiastic and loud 'yes' that filled the silence made Robin grin. This couldn't have been more perfect if he had planned it.

Bruce ended the communication without a word, and Dick could barely contain his glee.

"He's coming?" Asked a boy covered head to toe by a white sheet, a pair of bright blue eyes visible through the holes cut in it.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

He was handing out the candy when he heard the familiar sound of Batman's cape fluttering in the wind. Rather than look at him, Dick focused on the children's faces as they realized Batman was here. A few did look scared and even went back to their parents, but most of them moved closer to Batman, if a bit more wary than they did with him.

Bruce met his gaze a few seconds after landing and he gave him a thumbs-up.

Dick knew they couldn't stay here long -Batman and Robin had a very important job to do tonight- but he was just happy to have a moment to finally enjoy Halloween with Bruce.

And, if they could make this night just as special for other kids as well that would be just asterous.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Just a little something I wrote super quickly because we need more good Daddy!Bats and Robin!Dick is too precious. Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think! Happy Halloween everyone!

English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
